Known cable television splitters typically have a housing with a plurality of female F-connectors for receiving a male F-connector on the end of a 75 ohm RF coaxial cable. In a typical configuration, one of the female F-connectors of the splitter is associated with an input port, and the remainder of the female F-connectors are associated with output port signal connections. Also, a typical cable television RF amplifier includes protruding from the housing three female F-type coaxial cable connectors also for termination to a male F-connector at the end of a coaxial cable for connection to other devices, with one of the female F Connectors being associated with receiving an input signal, another with receiving power, and a third for providing amplified output signals for connection via 75 ohm RF cable to the input of a television set, for example. In such typical usage of cable television amplifiers and splitters, it is necessary to use a 75 ohm RF cable with male connectors attached to each end for interconnecting the female connectors between the output of a splitter, for example, and the input of another device, or between the input to a splitter and the output of an amplifier, for example. In many applications, it would be desirable if the interconnecting cables can be eliminated, in order to both reduce interconnection time, and also reduce the signal losses and distortion that may occur through the use of cables to interconnect devices, as indicated.